Boarding School Blues
by EmCullen10
Summary: After the death of her father, Bella Swan a self sufficient badass, is shipped off to boarding school. Follow her as she pursues her dreams of horses whilst dealing with everyday school life and her attraction for a certain boy. AH OOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey so this is my first story and i'm kind of nervous about putting this up. i've been working on this for a while now and just decided to bite the bullet and post it i have other chapters written so if you like it please please please review. if i don't get any reviews i won't post more chapters.**

**So yeah crit is welcome and let me know any ideas etc. for where you think i should take the story.**

**oh BTW i am australian so my language etc may be different for any american readers so if your confused of something send me a message and i will explain.**

**Here were go no copyright intended not my characters they belong to SM.**

**Chapter One: Shitty Mums and First Impressions**

A whiny old rock song blasted from the speakers as my mother Rene drove along the empty highway in our fancy for wheeled drive with the brand new angle load horse float on the back.

I sat staring impassively out the window like I had been for the last 4 hours that we had been driving.

I was in hell, it was final, and my mother had finally grown tired of me and was shipping me off to a fancy boarding school with all my things including my Warmblood X Cappa.

She was sick of my bad girl ways, and was ready to run off with her new boyfriend Phil who was an AFL football player, 10 years her junior I might add.

After my dad died 3 years ago I went crazy, as any 12 year old would. Things were bumpy during my last year in primary school but it all hit rock bottom once I got to high school. It started by me going out every weekend to parties; I would drink and smoke which are not very ladylike habits for any woman let alone a 13-year-old girl.

I started hanging out with guys 3 and 4 years older than me who could nearly drive. That was when I wagged school for the first time, Cory my mate who was 17 swung by my school and picked me up and took me to the local druggie hang out, I got high and was instantly addicted to Weed.

I wagged school almost every day, my mum was to preoccupied chasing after guys and getting banged to worry about me in school.

She didn't even notice when I ran off for 4 days with my friends, because she herself wasn't even home. This in my opinion was unacceptable for someone whose husband, the supposed 'love of her life' has just died under a year ago. Obviously it wasn't true love because any sane person would have been a little bit sad but oh no not my mother she just ran off happy as can be.

It all came crashing down around 2 years ago when I drank myself into unconsciousness I was lucky my best friend Edie was there to call an ambulance. They called my mum and she ran in with her new hotshot boyfriend and went Crazy at me, they had to physically remove her because she was trying to strangle me and was screaming about how much of a fool of her I had made. That was when I really gave up on her, I nearly died and all she could do was worry about her, obviously I was a huge mistake for her, a hindrance on her lifestyle as an outgoing highly-strung woman.

After I got out of hospital my mum went crazy I just kept out of the house at all times, I went to school then stayed at a friends place.

Over 2 years I was only home on Sundays that was the day Mum and Phil would go out on their little couples dates.

We lived with Phil in this huge modern two-storey house in St. Kilda near the boardwalk; it was all grey sandstone and giant clear glass windows.

I would come home and do my washing and get some more money from the huge jar of spare cash they kept in the kitchen.

One day 2 weeks ago I had come home on a Sunday slipping through the back door with out checking if the cars were there because they were never home.

I had my washing on and was packing a new bag of clothes, I skipped into the kitchen and made myself a snack leaving the dishes on the bench, I had walked over to the 'spare change' jar and pulled out a couple of $50 notes.

I heard laughing right outside the door, my mothers laugh, just as I was about to jump in the gap behind the fridge she and Phil had walked in hand in hand.

My mum had shrieked and Phil's eyes had widened so far I thought they would pop out his head.

"You little thief." My mum had screamed storming over to me, I ducked out the way and darted to the door.

"You get back her you little stealing brat, I want to talk to you." I heard her yell as I had run into my bedroom that was across the hall.

I grabbed my bag and headed for the back door, but Phil was there blocking it off.

He grabbed my arm and dragged me into the living room with me kicking and screaming.

He deposited me on a couch.

My mother had stormed over ripping the cash from my hand.

"Where the hell have you been for the last 2 fucking years young lady?" she screamed I recoiled from her voice shrinking into the couch "We thought that you ran away and this whole time you've been sneaking back in here and stealing from us!"

I jumped up when she said that seeing red "Well maybe if you were a proper fucking mother you would actually give a shit about me! Instead your running around with scum's liked him." I pointed to Phil "I fucking hate both of you and I wish my dad was still alive because he was more of a parent then you ever could be…you're a fucking joke mum and I wish it was you that died instead of dad because at least he cared about me, more than you ever, ever could."

My mother looked taken aback by my accusatory response but the look in her eyes was quickly replaced with anger.

She had struck out and slapped me hard across the face.

"You will not speak to me that way Isabella. I loved your father, very much, but he wouldn't have wanted me to be lonely and depressed letting my life waste away…" I scoffed before she could finish.

"I'm done with this shit, au revoir tramp." I had made a move to get out the door but she held me fast.

"Its over Isabella, I will not stand by and let you run yourself in the ground, your going to a boarding school away from here and you can take that joke of a horse that you have dumped on us with you,"

That was the end, Phil paid for me to go to St. Marilyn's in Hamilton 4 hours from Melbourne.

That was where we were headed now in fact I think we were just around the corner.

After a few more minutes we turned off onto a little dirt road after driving down that for a few minutes we came to the front gates of the school.

There was a huge sandstone entryway with pine post and rail fencing on either side. The black iron gates were open showing a long drive along a sandy road in between a parallel plantation of Maples.

I knew the school looked really short across the front because it fanned out once you reached the end of the driveway converting into around 100 to 200 acres of land.

It was autumn with 3 weeks left of the first term I wasn't bothered at all about being a new student, even if I didn't make friends easy I was more than happy to be the school loner.

I was popular at my last school, but this was different, I wasn't rich. My dad had been a police officer; my mum didn't even have a job. I was the one with the hand-me-down clothes and the tattered old bargain bin shoes that didn't fit.

It was in high school I was cool, not for having lots of friends I was one of those popular people that didn't like anyone but everyone liked them.

I was broken from my thought as we got to the large roundabout that pointed out different ways to the administration buildings, the boarding houses, the stables and classrooms.

Mother turned onto the road that went to the stables, it was a short drive curling to the left, and there was a large set of pine gates that had been opened. The car rolled onto a cobbled yard, to the left was a row of day yards that were empty, due to the cool autumn air most of the horses were inside.

To the right there was a sand ménage, but right in front of us was the barn, with a green and stone exterior the big double doors were opening showing a long aisle way, I could see the outlines of horses heads hanging over the Dutch doors.

The car pulled up just off the front doors and I hopped out, mother stayed in the car probably fixing her hair or makeup.

I went around the back and let the ramp down opening the top doors I looked into see my 16.1hh chestnut looking inquisitively out at me.

I opened the dividers and unclipped him walking him off the ramp, he had a thick green woollen and matching trucking boots, with his pulled mane and leather halter he looked quite handsome really, but he was a very well bred horse.

I walked him around the front where I was met with my mother talking to a tall woman with fiery red hair.

She smiled when she me walking over holding out her hand.

"Hello you must be Isabella, I'm Victoria but you will need to call me Ms Atherton, because I will be you riding instructor."

"Its nice to meet you Ms Atherton." I said shaking her hand "This is Northern Apptrak, or Cappa as his stable name."

"Oh wow a Northern, I think I remember reading on the application his name, such lovely well-bred, versatile horses."

"Yeah I know he is quite special."

She laughed "Well come on in, the hands have just finished his stall."

I followed her in his hooves clapping on the concrete; we passed many impressively built handsome horses, there looked to around 30 stalls in here. I knew that there were around 15 school horses the others were owned by the junior students, the seniors and teachers kept their horses in another barn behind the indoor.

We stopped at number 30 furthers from the tack and feed rooms.

"This is it, Sam put in fresh hay and made up a feed that you requested he get, there's fresh water in the corner although its not automatic so you'll have to watch that, also there is a salt lick in there and you can add anything you think he may need."

I nodded and unclipped him, he stepped in and sniffed around a bit before diving straight for his feed bin, I laughed as he looked back at me with grain falling from his mouth.

I petted his head and followed Ms Atherton back to my float where my mother was waiting in the car anxiously. I was introduced to the stable hands Sam and Liam who would be feeding and turning out Cappa, I could ride when ever I wanted and I had to make sure he got put away properly and I had veto power over anyone who touched him which made me at ease.

After unloading my tack and rugs I gave Cappa a goodbye kiss and hug promising him to visit later.

It was class time apparently according to Ms Atherton; lunch was at 12.40, which was 40 minutes away.

I got in the car and mother drove us back out the gates and down to roundabout where we turned into the boarding house area.

There were 7 different houses each a dark redbrick building; there was Oxford, Trinity, Charity, Baxter, King, Lexington and Walker.

Random names for boarding houses but apparently they were named after the founders of the school.

I was in Lexington House for year 9 nines closest to the stables I might add but furthest from the classrooms, not that I minded.

This was a Co-ed school and girls and boys boarded together. I lucked out and got a room by myself but usually it was 3 girls too a room and then 3 boys in the room next to them.

I was on the 5th and last level with ten rooms a level there was 150 students in the year, now with my arrival 151.

I was pretty sure I got a room next to boys and across from boys. Oh Joy.

We pulled up besides the building and I got out going around the back to grab 2 of my 4 suitcases.

My mother got the other 2 and we walked inside.

I led the way to the housemother's office; there were two, one on this level the other the level above.

I knocked on the door and was told to enter.

I opened the door to reveal a lightly furnished room with a huge mahogany desk in the middle Mrs Heatherton greeted me with a hug.

"Hello you must be Isabella and is this your Mum Rene? Mrs Swan it's so nice to meet you." Their embrace was awkward and forced on my mother's part warm and welcoming on Mrs Heatherton's.

She ushered us into to chairs and went through my Timetable and the rules with me.

Curfew was 11pm and school started at 9am, assembly was 8.30am every Monday morning, and for anyone who was late for class without a legitimate reason got an automatic after school detention.

There was no breaking curfew, no loud disruptive activities and no eating outside the dining hall, an exception for outside.

I had my own bathroom, thank fuck.

They had study hall at 4pm until 5pm everyday.

My timetable said I had horse riding every Wednesday and Friday.

After we were done she helped me with my bags and led me to my room.

My mother had fortunately left as quick as she could claiming she had a meeting which I knew for a fact she didn't because she didn't have a job, we had an awkward hug mostly for Mrs Heatherton's benefit, like hell was I hugging her for a show of affection.

Just as we got to level 4 I heard a loud bell ring, which I got explained to me that it was the school bell.

We made it to my room at the end of the hall and she unlocked the door revealing a small but still a decent sized room. It was light and airy with Navy and mahogany features.

The walls were a dark navy, to match the bedspread on the double bed, most people didn't get double beds, but since I had a one-person room I lucked out again.

There was a large wooden closet with a matching desk and bedside table.

In the bathroom it was a light cream with oak accents, I had a shower, bath and toilet of course a sink.

After letting me know that if I needed anything I could go to her or Miss Marks the other house mother Mrs. Heatherton handed me a map and left the room.

She left the door open and I went over to close it, peeking my head out the door I spotted some a small group of 5 boys coming down the hall, one of them a tall guy with a light blonde Justin Bieber hair cut smiled and winked at me, I think I almost vomited in my mouth. I ducked back in my room slamming the door, I heard them laughing as they entered the room next to mine.

I walked over to my window, I had this little window ledge that if I added a couple of pillows it would make a nice little seat.

I wandered back to my suitcases and opened one of them, after about 20minutes of unpacking I got hungry and decided to head down to the dining hall.

I changed into some grey trackies, Uggies and a big blue hoody.

I put my hair up in a knot on my head and left my room locking it behind me.

I shoved the key on the windowsill next to my door.

I walked down the hall passing the room I saw those guys go in, the door was open and I could hear loud laughing and the faint sounds of a video game, who the fuck has a TV in their room? Wasn't that what the common room was for?

I shook my head and walked past.

I heard someone wolf whistle from inside and without giving him or her a glance I put my finger up and continued on.

I was nearly at the stairs when I heard footsteps behind me; I turned to see a burly guy with curly brown hair running towards me.

I kept walking but I felt a huge hand wrap around the top of my arm.

"Hey what the hell?" I asked spinning around it was the guy who was running down the hall.

Up close he was actually quite cute, he had a straight nose with large clear blue eyes framed with thick dark eyelashes, his lips with were large and they stretched apart to revealed a set of perfect white teeth.

"Hey um I noticed you before, are you new here?" he asked me releasing my arm.

"Yeah." I said stepping back a bit, because so help me this guy was fucking huge and a bit scary.

"Oh ok, I'm Emmet."

"Nice to meet you Emmet, see you around." I turned to walk back down the stairs but he stopped me.

"Wait…uh I was just wondering, every Saturday and Sunday we take a bus into town and well you can like go to the movies and bowling whatever. So uh would you like to go with me?" he stuttered.

Oh fucking great, 1 hour in and already people are asking me out.

"Yeah thanks but, no see you round." I turned to walk off but I heard a chorus of ohs and I think I even distinguished a 'pay up Crowley' I spun back around to see Emmet still standing there I went to look around him but he moved to block my way.

I ducked quicker around him and spotted the four other boys peaking around the corner of the room next to mine.

I rolled my eyes and after muttering "Fucking Pigs." I turned and left for the dining hall.

The cafeteria was across the path in a huge building with the library and computer pods.

I walked in to see the place half full with students.

I made my way over to the serving area and grabbed a tray, I placed a plate on it and served myself some salad and a toasted sandwich, there was a huge variety of food, from fruit and salad to spaghetti and different types of sandwiches.

I grabbed an apple and a bottle of water and found myself a table in the back corner near the window.

Several people from the tables next to mine turned and looked warily at me.

I ignored them and tucked into pulling out my iPod I found a song and plugged my headphones in.

I was halfway done when felt a tap on my shoulder; I looked up into a pair of light green eyes.

AN: Thanks for reading i hope you liked it if you did review ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well no one has reviewed the story but lots of people seem to be reading it, i haven't written anymore on this story so if no one is going to review then i dont think i'll post anymore chapters up.  
Anyway i hope that you do like it and if you do then please review.  
**

**Chapt. 2 The Skank Gang and Journals**

_I was halfway done when felt a tap on my shoulder; I looked up into a pair of light green eyes…_ of a skanky little well Skank.

She looked pissed, as did the 4 other matching Skank's around her.

I pulled my headphones out.

"What?" I asked my mouth full of food.

They all groaned in sequence and turned away.

"Your at our table." Skank number one with the frizzy mane of strawberry blonde hair said.

"Oh my god really?" I asked feigning shock.

"Yes, now move."

"Hmm how… about no." I said going back to my food.

The next thing I knew I was on the floor that Ho had pushed my chair over oh it was on now.

I jumped up and got right in her face.

"Listen to me Slut and you better listen to me good, I may be new and you may be the most popular chick in this joke of a school. But no one, no one messes with me. And if you ever tell me what to do again you and your Skank gang better watch out because I could bash you all so bad they'd need dental records to identify your ugly as fuck faces." And with one last word I put both hands on her fake chest and pushed her with all my strength that she fell back into her other friends with an outraged screech. When they were all on the ground I gathered as much spit in my mouth as I could and spat right in her face.

With a triumphant smirk I plopped back into my chair and ate the rest of my food. The whore patrol got up and dusted themselves off with as much dignity as they could and walked out the hall.

I finished lunch and left to go back to my room, I got up the stairs and down the hall to my room with no trouble, just as I closed my door the bell rang and I heard the door next to mine open and then slam shut.

I had finished my unpacking by the end of school and I decided to head down to the stables to take Cappa for a walk. I changed into my barn clothes and fought my way through end of school traffic and out into the open.

There were people everywhere as I made my way down the path. I got to the gates of the barn and slipped in. The place was bustling with after school activity.

Several of the horses were tacked up for after school lessons.

Numerous girls gave me strange looks as I walked down the aisle to Cappa's stall.

He had his head over the stall door with an inquisitive look on his face.

He nickered when he saw me a huge smile spread across my face.

I pulled out the apple I had from lunch and he took a bite out of it I scratched him in between the eyes as he finished the rest.

I noticed a set of St. Marilyn's Blankets hanging over the rug rack.

There was a cotton-set with hood and tail bag and a woollen rug; both were, Maroon with Blue binding I slipped the school woollen over the top of his cotton set and folded up his other woollen.

I quickly ran it back to the Tack room, looking out on the sunny yard there were several girls mounting horses and heading through the gate into the one of the outdoor rings.

I grabbed a lunge rope off the wall and went back to get Cappa from his stall, I slipped off his rugs again and took him out the door next to his stall that went down to the Pastures, Round-yard, Indoor Arena and other barn. Much the same as the other side, the ground was a cobbled grey with day yards on the left and a second out door to the right.

Directly in front of me there was the Indoor, there was a double set of doors that were open showing an Olympic sized ring with a brown sand.

On one side there was a huge stand of bleachers for spectators.

Outside the right side of the barn there was a little pathway that led down to the Pastures and beyond that we had our own cross country course that could only be used under supervision.

I followed the path to the left of the indoor that went around to the other barn and the round yard.

I turned off into the round yard that was like a big round cage; it had a roof over the top that allowed the sun and rain to keep out.

I clipped the lunge on and sent Cappa out on a circle.

After a bit of walking I asked for trot then finally canter, after I worked him both ways I let him walk a bit more before re-clipping his lead rope and leaving the round yard.

We went for a walk down the pastures and then back up to the barn just as the light was starting to fade, I think it was around 5pm now.

I put Cappa in his stall and grabbed some brushes from the Tack Room, the barn was mostly empty except for the hands who were in the feed room making feeds for the horses.

I groomed Cap and just as I had fastened his rugs on Sam one of the hands pushed the feed cart up to the door.

"Oh hi Bella." She said opening the door.

"Hey." I said taking the feed from her and dumping it in the bin.

Cappa attacked it as I picked the brushes from the floor.

"He seems to be settling in nicely." She commented.

"Yeah he is, he's a very mellow horse and new places don't seem to bother him much."

"He's a beautiful horse, what's his history?" she asked me.

"Well, he's 8 years old, he was bred in the Hunter Valley at the Apptrak Stud. His Sire is a Northern Warmblood and his Dam is a Thoroughbred. He was purchased by a large Dressage Stud in Western Australia and when he was 2 and did dressage until he was around 4, they sold him to a showjumper in Melbourne and they trained him but he injured himself so he was tipped out until they sold him again when he was 5 to my past instructor, she did Eventing on him at Pre-lim and he won a few events.

Then I brought him the year later when he was 6, and we have done Pony Club and Eventing, until I stopped riding for a year and he has come back into work 2 months ago.

"Wow." Sam said looking back in the stall "Why did you stop?" a grimaced passed my face and she instantly took back her words.

"Its okay, I uh ran away from home."

"Oh ok." Sam said then changed the subject "Are you going to try out for the School team, they're having tryouts in a month, there is a Dressage Team and Showjumping Team. Both Tournaments start in 2months."

"Oh really?" I asked and she nodded. "Definitely then, that would be so good, is it like a school event or something?"

"Yeah sort of, there is a whole heap of events hosted by surrounding schools, its like this big tournament, we have a couple here as well, I think that after the team is selected they go into training and then we have a schooling show where all the other schools come here and its like a practice day, the first event is at Avonside Girls College in 2 months.

"Wow that's awesome, can you get on both teams?"

"Yeah I think you can although only the best riders do, in the last 5 years I've been here out of the 6 people that got on both teams only 1 person stuck with it, you have to be very dedicated to your riding and school work, it often means late hours in the ring and sometimes you have to ride twice a day, but we offer school horses to those people so their comp horses don't get sour."

"Hmm I'd have to think about that one, though I'll still try for both, because you have to been in it to win as they say."

She laughed, "True right, you should get going though its fifteen to six and dinner is at six."

"Shit yeah, nice talking to you, see you tomorrow." I gave her a wave and walked down the empty aisle and out onto the yard.

The sun had set in the west and it was getting chilly as night crept over the school.

I hurried back to my dorm, some of the doors were open and I could see people relaxing after their busy day at school.

I made it to my room and let myself in; I went over to my iPod stereo and put on a song for my mood.

I stepped over to my window curled up on my windowsill letting the music wash over me.

The song ended and moved to another but I was lost in my thoughts of making it onto both Equestrian teams and being able to waste my time away in the saddle.

I knew I wouldn't let my school work fall behind, this was a new start for me, I wanted to fade into the background and be able to take every opportunity I could so I could make something of my life, I dint want to be like Rene my mother, a pathetic heartless gold digger.

I wanted to be a vet or research scientist when I grew up, I was really smart and usually passed easily, and I hoped that this school challenged me.

I suddenly remembered dinner and looked at my watch 6pm, shit.

I jumped up and changed into trackies and a hoody, I put my uggies and a beanie on and walked out into the empty hall.

Just as I was locking up the door next to mine opened and 3 boys walked out.

They all were really tall and if I was honest with myself quite hot.

The first one was a Dark brown complexion no racism, and had dark curly hair, the second one had a helmet head or Justin Bieber hair cut that I liked to call them, in fact I think that's the one who smiled at me this morning, I immediately changed my mind. Ew.

The last one had just normal brown hair with glasses, at my school he would have been picked on for having glasses but here it made you look intellectual and honestly he could totally pull it off.

I popped my key on the windowsill and walked down the hall.

They all stared at me when I walked past out of the corner of my eye I saw the brown one whisper to the Justin Bieber hair look-alike.

The both laughed and looked at me appreciatively.

"Pigs." I muttered to myself but ignored them.

I made it to the full as fuck dining room; all the girls had like jeans and fancy little tops with either heels or flats.

Everyone was sort of laughing at me I think as I padded across the carpet foyer and into the room.

_You better watch whom your laughing at whores, because you don't want to mess with me._

I grabbed myself a tray, tonight was Steak, vegetables, salad, roast potato and gravy.

I grabbed myself some steak, salad and potatoes and a nice big helping of gravy.

I grabbed a bottle of water, seeing the table I sat at this morning was full of the Skank patrol and what looked to be a few guys.

_I wonder what year they are in? _I thought to myself, head Skank had an arm wrapped around her when I followed the arm I saw a hot as fuck guy with brown hair and what looked to be bronze highlights.

I spotted an empty table behind them and moved over to it. I passed a group of seniors and one cat called to me.

"Hey baby, you can come sit with me if you like, I have a seat right here." He gestured to his lap.

I rolled my eyes.

"Mhmm thanks sweetheart, but you might need to disinfect that before I even thought of going there not that I ever would with someone like you, who knows how many $10 whores have tapped that." I said and the whole room fell silent.

The guy just looked dumbfounded.

I laughed "Oh sorry if I offended any of you, but in my book it's a sin to lie."

I walked over to the table and sat down.

Slowly conversation began to circulate again and I laughed to myself.

I plugged my iPod in and pulled my book out I had brought.

In the corner of my eye I saw people from Whore central looking at me.

I turned and glared at the pixie one, she smiled at me and I just raised my eyebrows at her, her smile faded and she focused back on her table again.

Then _another_ person turns and looks at me, this time its Captain Whores Playboy boyfriend.

He furrows his eyebrows at me and I raise my eyebrows at him, he smirks and looks away, this time I frown.

Focusing back on my food and book I finish my tea before everyone else and take some dessert and am out the door.

Its fucking black as well black outside and if it weren't for the old style Victorian lamps you wouldn't be able to see a thing.

I enter the empty foyer and head up to my room.

Once I'm in I plug my iPod in and put on the new kings of Leon Song Radioactive.

I close my curtains and curl up on my bed to eat my dessert.

The rest of my night was mainly peaceful; I got ready for school with a shower, where I waxed and moisturized.

I laid out my uniform that consisted of a knee high maroon and blue skirt, I had to wear blue tights under them with T-Bars.

I had a white shirt and Maroon, White and Blue tie; the jumper was Maroon again with a Blue binding.

The uniform was hideous and I dreaded wearing it but rules were rules and I was determined not to get detention first week.

I shut everything off and slipped into my bed, before long I fell asleep thinking how much better it was here than at home.

My Alarm Woke me at 7.00, I was planning on feeding Cappa before school then head straight to breakfast then over to my first class which was homeroom.

I hopped out of my bed and got ready for school, I didn't do anything special just a bit of eyeliner and mascara, and I put my hair up in a messy bun and pulled my uniform on.

I grabbed my shoulder bag that had my laptop in it and made it out the door by 8.00, breakfast was just about now and class started at 8.45.

I was running really late and my first class would take me 15minutes to get to from the dining hall.

I made it out my room and locked up, I rushed down the stairs, there was like no people around because they were either still in their rooms or eating breakfast.

I hurried across the foyer, I hear a door slam as I pushed the doors open to get outside, I looked back to see who it was and forgot to look where I was going.

I slammed into someone knocking his or her books onto the floor.

Papers scattered across the steps and I quickly bent down to pick them up, I had them all gathered up and shoved them into the persons hands before they even bent down. I didn't even glance at their face as I hurried around them; a strong hand circling the top of my arm stopped me.

I tried to pull free but the turned me around.

And of course like some cheesy movie it was none other than the Whore patrol leaders playboy boyfriend.

He smiled at me "Hey uh I'm sorry for knocking into you, are you okay?" he asked me.

Oh gosh, he even had the Colgate smile to go along with that trademark hair and perfect face.

"Uh yeah I'm fine thanks, I wasn't looking where I was going." I turned to leave but he stopped me.

I looked wistfully towards the barn practically bouncing on the spot like a fucktard.

"Sorry I didn't catch your name, I'm Edward." He held out his hand for me to shake but I ignored it.

"Yeah great, Edmund but look I really have to go." I turned but again was stopped. _Okay this is getting really old now…_

"Come on just tell me your name, I told you mine and its Edward."

"Yeah great I really, really have to go." I said but he wouldn't let me move, I was going to be so late. _Stupid good for nothing Ho's boyfriend!_

"Please just tell me your name," he pouted, yes he fucking pouted and on anyone else I would have laughed in their face but not him because well firstly he was way to tall for me to laugh in his face and secondly as reluctant as I am to admit this, he looked extremely hot.

"Argh fine, but you can't tell anyone, because I don't want anyone to know."

He looked at me strangely "I swear." He smiled again, _O-okay the smiling is really starting to creep me out now._

"Isabella." I said then quickly ran off before he could stop me.

"Nice to meet you Isabella, I'll see you 'round." He called to me and I turned and glared at him, slowing to a walk, running without looking where I was going was never a good thing for me.

"Don't say it so loud." I hissed and he laughed disappearing through the doors.

I ran to the stables greeting Sam when I entered I hurried down the aisle and checked on Cappa, he was fine.

I ran back to the dining hall it was eight twenty five, the place closed at eight thirty, _Stupid Ho's boyfriend._

I got some fruit salad, because it had a container so I could eat on the run, and milk.

Everyone was heading to class so I sat outside and quickly ate until 8.40, I skulled my milk and ran off for class, I made it by eight fifty five and the teacher frowned at me when I entered.

Everyone was writing in little notebooks, _oh gods please tell me we don't have to write those fuck awful diaries._

"Hello." The Male teacher said to me "Are you Isabella?"

"Yes Sir."

"Oh good, did you have some trouble finding the class?"

"Uh yeah." I said awkwardly.

"That's fine, but that was you last chance you have to be on time every day now."

"Yes Sir."

"I'm sorry I haven't even introduced myself, I'm Mr Watt your Homeroom teacher, in this class we do a lot of group work and feelings, what the students are doing now is writing in their journals, its just like your own personal Journal." _No shit _"…We do them every morning, I don't read them you can put anything you want in there or nothing at all. So there is a seat at the back for you." He pointed to a desk at the back right corner near the window "And here is your journal, we will be finished in 20 minutes then free homework time."

"Okay."

I made my way over to my desk with everyone staring at me.

I plopped down in my seat and pulled my stuff out, I opened my book and stared at the page.

I had no Idea what to do I had never had a diary before I always tried to keep one and I enjoyed writing in it sometimes but mostly I got sick of it and gave up.

I sat there for a good five minutes before just deciding to write.

I wrote down all my feeling about starting here and how shit all the people were, I wrote about the Skank gang and how relieved I was that I didn't have this class with them not that I wouldn't be able to handle them or anything, they just got on my nerves.

I wrote about my encounter with Mr Skank and how hot he was not that I could or would ever like him he was to rich and…clean for me.

I wrote and wrote and wrote until the teacher said that we had to stop.

I finished up and followed the line of students up to the teacher and dropped my book on his desk.

Everyone sat back down and soon enough the class was over and I was packing all my stuff up.

The room was almost empty by the time I got up the only other person was a petite girl with glasses and long black hair, she smiled kindly at me and I just stared at her, after a while the smile fell from her lips and she looked at the ground.

I hurried out the room and to my next class that I had a little difficulty finding but I made it just before the teacher.

Mrs Smith introduced herself and sent me to the only empty desk right in the middle of the classroom.

There was a hot guy in front of me and he smiled at me when I walked past, I _tried_ to smile back I didn't know if it was convincing or not.

I sat down and the teacher began the lesson, I took the notes and completed our set assignment for the day.

At the end everyone got up to hand the assignments in, it was recess now so everyone was heading back to their dorms or the Dining hall.

I planned on grabbing a snack and heading out to check Cappa.

It was cold today and the dark clouds on the horizon told me that it was going to rain.

I entered the busy dining hall and had to wait in line for a while, when it got to me I picked up a piece of chocolate swirl cake and a drink, I grabbed Cappa an apple and made my way out.

I dumped my stuff in my room and hurried out, Recess went for 45 minutes thank god, lunch only went for an hour though.

When I got to the barn all the horses had been turned out, there were no lessons until after lunch so all the horses were enjoying the freedom.

Sarah cam into the barn as I walked up the aisle we met halfway.

"Hey Sam." I said.

"Hey Bella, come down to see Cappa?"

"Yeah I did actually."

"Cool he's down in the Triangle paddock with Artie and Maggie."

"Awesome thanks Sarah, what rugs does he have on it looks like rain."

"I took his woollen off so he has a cotton set with hood and tail bag and his Zilco Combo, is that all right? I wasn't really sure what to put on him."

"Oh that's fine, exactly what I would put on him. Thanks heaps I'll see you later."

"Later." She said and we parted ways.

I found the triangle paddock, which was a large 6 or 7-acre paddock.

There was a little grey pony that I knew was Maggie and a Piebald that was Artie.

I whistled Cappa over and his head shot up, when he saw it was me he came trotting over.

I fed him the Apple and stood there talking to him for a while.

When it was time to get back I kissed him good-bye and made my way back to my dorm.

Just as I got to my room the bell rang, I gathered my books and made my way to class.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, the most major thing probably was in my science class I had the leader of the Skank gang that I found out her name was Tanya Denali.

I also sort of made friends with this guy named Drew, he was really cute, he had dark Curly hair and was shorter than me, I think that he is gay though, we were partners in science and hit it off.

He was one of those people that knew everyone and everyone knew him we were going to hang out after dinner, because right now I was rushing back to my dorm room to change into my riding clothes, straight after study hall I was going down to exercise Cappa.

I made it to study hall and took a seat at the back, I glanced to the desks next to me.

_Oh joy_ I thought, the whole lot of the Skank patrol were sitting next to me complete with the Skank leader. Tanya.

They all stared or glared at me as I sat down.

I just ignored them and pulled out my book I was reading for English, I read the assigned chapters and answered the questions.

I did my maths homework and the small assignment for history.

I finished before the bell rang and looked out into the school grounds, the windows looked out onto a courtyard, there were maple trees that were starting to loose their colour as winter moved in.

The sky was overcast thank goodness the rain had already graced us with its presence earlier today.

Soon enough study hall was over and everyone was filing out the room.

I made it out and hurried towards the barn.

Cappa was in his stall when I got there, no one was around which meant I would have the indoor to myself, as the outdoor rings were too wet.

I dumped my stuff and tied Cappa in the crossties.

I brushed him and slipped on the St Marilyn's Saddle blanket, I put my Wintec Isabelle that I used to ride at home on and fastened the girth.

I bridled him and zipped my gaiters on.

Miss Atherton came out her office as I made my way down to the doors.

"Hey Isabella going for a ride?" she asked I stopped and she came over to pat Cappa's neck.

"Yeah I was going to school him in the indoor, is it free?"

"Yeah sure no one is riding today, would you like some help?"

"Oh I'm fine I wasn't going to do anything major today anyway, thanks though."

"Okay, be safe."

"Thanks Miss."

I continued down to the ring, I slid the doors open and Cappa baulked a bit.

I led him and shut the half doors over.

I mounted up and walked around the perimeter.

He was a bit wary of the bleachers at first but got over it after a while, I started to do some trotting just simple long rein stuff.

After a warm up canter I moved onto transitions, I got him to collect up but he was resisting the contact and hanging on the reins.

"Hold the outside rein and work your inside rein to get him to drop his head." A deep voice told me from the doors.

**AN: Thanks for reading remember to REVIEW I'm getting lots of hits but no one is reviewing if you don't review then I wont be able to know if my story is actually liked and I'm just wasting my time by writing it.**

**Follow me on twitter www(dot)twitter(dot)com/emdaaawg**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter i already have them typed so i'll put them up, review please its so nice to get a review i never come on my fan fic account anymore so when i saw my first review sitting in my inbox i was like so happy so please review it isnt that hard**.

Chapter 3 Play Boys and Bitch Fights

I nearly shit myself.

"What the fuck?" I asked pulling Cappa to a stop I couldn't see who it was as their face was dark from the contrasting lights.

The mystery guy opened the doors and walked in and of course who else could it be? It was none other than Ten-dollar Tanya's playboy boyfriend.

"He's resisting the rein you should put him in a small circle and using both your legs hold the outside rein and work the inside rein so your consequently working him up into the bridle so he can hold himself and work from the hindquarters."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked and he smirked coming over to pat Cappa's neck.

"Just trying to help you out Isabella."

"Yeah right, please leave me alone I want to work my horse in peace."

"Are you sure I could help you if you want."

Are you kidding me?

"Yeah, I'm not disabled."

I nudged Cappa forward and got him working on the bit perfectly fine.

Edwina was still standing in the middle of the arena watching me but I just ignored him.

I asked for canter and Cappa rushed into it, I pulled him back and tried again getting the same result.

After he did it again for the third time I started getting frustrated with him, I pulled him sharply to a stop and he threw his head up in protest.

"I'm sorry Cap," I said apologising.

"Look you probably don't want my advice because for some reason you don't like me but I can see you getting frustrated with him and it wont help either of you…I'm here if you need some suggestions." Edward said from the centre of the arena.

He was right I didn't like him for a reason that even I didn't know, it was surprising that I settled so fast for not liking him because if I did at least one thing well it was not judging people and excepting them for who they were.

I also noticed that he had avoided the use of the word 'help' I was an independent person I didn't enjoy it when people made decisions for me and took control of my life, I was an individual I didn't follow the crowd and I liked things done a certain way and most of the time I most certainly did not ask for help.

I sighed loudly pulling Cappa to a stop near Edward.

"Sorry for being a bitch but I usually work through this by myself and it's not working so if you still wouldn't mind…" I trailed off and he smiled.

"Sure no problem"

He came over to me and patted Cappa on the neck.

"He seems really tense at the moment so why don't you try trotting around the ring on a long rein to make him relax then you can collect him up and see how he goes."

"Okay." I said and sent Cappa out to the outside of the arena I let him have the rein and he stretched out, after I did a lap I pushed him into canter.

When I felt he was relaxed enough I brought him back to trot and collect him up, he did much better, he was soft and light but I felt he was slightly disengaged behind. Edward pointed this out and told me to put him in a small circle at the bottom of the arena.

"Sit deep and use your legs, hold your outside rein and work the inside rein."

I did as he asked and once he felt balanced I moved out of the circle and to the outside track of the arena.

He was engaged now and working better than he had in a long time.

"Do some sitting trot now." Edward instructed me.

Usually I would have gotten pissed off and told him to get fucked but since his guidance was helping me I relented.

I sat down holding myself into the saddle by my thighs.

"That's good." He praised, "Now get him to go as slow as you can without walking."

I did and got to the point where I was almost walking but Cappa was still engaged behind.

"Okay that's really good, now try going as fast as you can without getting to bouncy or strung out."

I brought Cappa up under me and used my legs as a solid wall to push him into a faster trot.

He arched his neck and stepped out all the while I was gripping like a mad man trying to stay poised and not lose it.

After a bit my legs were screaming at me and I let go falling into a heap of aching limbs.

Cappa slowed instinctively and came back to a slower trot.

I pulled on the reins to make him walk and he obliged, I fell down on his neck wrapping my arms around him.

I heard Edward laughing as I tried to catch my breath.

I turned and glared at him.

"Shut up." I said burying my face in Cappa's mane.

He walked over to us and Cappa stopped sniffing his hand.

"Sorry I shouldn't be laughing but your face, it was so cute."

"Fuck off." I groaned "My legs fucking kill."

He chuckled lightly "I get it the first time I did it, my legs were fucking killing me, after a while you'll start to build more muscle and you'll be able to do it easy."

"Great!" I said sarcastically "How long will that take?"

He laughed "A while."

"Joy."

"Do you want to try Canter, I promise you it's not as hard as trot."

I sat up with a sigh "I guess so." I said.

I gathered my reins and moved Cappa into a walk.

"I don't think he should resist you now that he's working from behind, just do a circle in the corner and get him balanced then do your transition from there."

"Got it."

I trotted in a circle and got a perfect canter, Edward told me to do the slowing down thing and speeding up thing, it wasn't hard as the trot and I went both ways before I had, had enough.

I cooled Cappa out and met Edward at the door.

I jumped off and rolled my stirrups up.

"Thanks Edward, that was actually really helpful." I said as we walked back to the barn.

"No problem any time, he's a lovely horse and you're a very talented rider you make a good team." I blushed at his comment and turned to look out at the paddocks until the heat from my cheeks faded.

"Are you going for the Dressage team?" he asked me.

"Yeah and the Jumping. Personally I think our forte is more eventing but there isn't a team for that which sucks."

"Yeah it does, I'm on the Jumping team but I enjoy Dressage as well, but since I have a lot of studying to do I don't have the time to be on both teams."

"What year are you in?" I asked him he looked noticeably older than everyone else in my year but I didn't think he was a year twelve.

"I'm in year eleven."

"Oh ok, you hang out with a lot of year nines."

He got a sort of awkward look on his face for a minute "Yeah my brother Emmet Masen is in year nine and…so is my girlfriend." He mumbled the last bit and I didn't really catch it.

"Sorry who else did you say?" I asked, I think he said 'so is my girlfriend' but he said it so softly…like he was embarrassed about it _hmmm._

He was looking down at the ground and I looked at him expectantly.

"My _girlfriend…" _he sneered the word "…is in year nine, I don't know if you know her, her name is Tanya Denali."

I raised my eyebrows "Oh _her _no offence or anything but she's a bitch why would you want to go out with her?" I asked.

A flash of fury crossed his face "What has she ever done to you?" he asked.

"Haven't you ever seen the way she has spoken to me and the way she talks to other people, its disgraceful."

"Yeah well your no better, you pick on her first most of the time, she's just defending herself. And I've seen the way you speak to people…don't bag her out because your no better."

"Are you kidding me?" I said loudly I jerked to a stop _oh it was on…bring it bitch._

"_I_ act like a bitch? At least I don't openly pick on people! I don't source others out to make them feel bad about themselves because I'm a horrible person, I keep to myself thank you very much, I don't talk to anyone unless they talk to me and if they do talk to me then I talk to them in a way that reflects themselves. Haven't you ever heard of treating others the way you want to be treated? And the bitch has it coming. Because I'm going to snap her fake nose and shove it down her throat so it cuts through her voice cords so she wont be able to speak to another person again."

"Whatever," he said turning around and stalking off towards the senior's barn.

"Hah see I'm right aren't I? You can't even think of a comeback to defend your _girlfriend!_" I sneered the word girlfriend but he kept walking, pathetic.

I turned my own back and walked into the barn.

I put Cappa away and fed him myself, after giving him a kiss I walked back to my dorm, I had missed dinner but I didn't mind I couldn't be bothered eating right now, If I got hungry I'd get something from the common room.

I got my sketchbook out and just let my hand wander.

At 8pm I was fucking starving drew was coming over at 8.30 so I figured I'd get a little snack. I put my shoes on I had a pair of polka dot pyjama pants on and a black singlet.

I slipped my knitted grey jumper on and trudged out the room, there were a few people wandering around into each other's rooms but mostly everyone was studying, reading or chilling in the common room.

I was right it seemed most people were in the common room watching a movie.

It was some romantic comedy, the lights were off and the people were packed in.

I was peeking into the dark room; I spotted Tanya on the couch with none other than the playboy-riding…boy.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door; I flicked the lights on like I owned the place.

Everyone cried out in protest and someone even paused the movie.

"What the fuck man?" someone said from the massive group of bodies piled on the couch.

I ignored them and went over to the fridge I pulled out a coke everyone was staring at me.

"Someone turn the lights off." Some random said, a girl got up and switched the lights back off and everyone sighed in union and the movie started again.

I just laughed to myself _this shit is funny._

I meanwhile hunted in the cupboards for some chips I was feeling blindly around in the bottom cupboard for a packet of chips I found one and remerged.

They were salt and vinegar I found the used by date they were fine.

You never know with these places.

I grabbed my coke and tired to walk blindly out of the room, there were legs fucking everywhere.

I stepped on so many legs it wasn't funny.

People were crying out in rage and pain as I fumbled my way out of the room.

I was near the door when I tripped over something high and hard. It was a fucking god damned leg.

I fell down to the floor swearing loudly.

"What the fuck bitch?" I said everyone went silent and someone paused the movie.

"Who are you calling bitch?" a girls voice asked.

"Hmm I don't know it's to dark to see your ugly face." As I spoke and there were a few oh's.

The lights were turned on and I saw a girl with corn silk hair that was cut in a bob, her facial features were sharp and angular much like a bird.

She was a skank-a-nator that much was clear by her baby pink lace boy shorts and matching singlet.

Who the fuck wears boy shorts with no other pants on? Their fucking underwear not actual _shorts_.

"Watch where you put your leg ho." I said pushing her.

I got up but she pulled me down again.

_Oh fucking hell_ I thought, second night here and I was already in a goddamn fight.

I sighed as she pulled on my hair.

"Watch who you call a ho loser, I'll beat you within an inch of your life." She threatened.

I yanked away and sized her up "is that a threat or a promise?" I asked.

"It's a promise." She said menacingly well it was supposed to be menacing but it certainly did not threaten me.

"Watch who you threaten little girl." I said and she recoiled away from me in fear as I crept up in her face.

"Because I can assure you now cross my heart and hope to die that I certainly do not back down."

"Oh yeah?" she spat in my face; no literally she **spat **in my face.

"Alright." I said pulling her up with me as I stood "Lets do it then."

I pushed her away from me with force and she screeched in protest as she fell back into a pile of people.

"Outside lets go. I'd hate to get blood on the carpet." I ordered her and the whole room ran out the door chanting fight.

People came from everywhere and made a circle down in the orchid.

It was fucking freezing but that deter anyone as they flocked down here.

I was pushed into the middle of the circle.

There were people holding up camera phones and chips others had bottles of beer in their hands and some were even smoking a dart.

The chick was on the other side talking to Tanya, and the other Skank-a-nators.

Edward was standing there to with what seemed to be his mates and brother as I recognised as the guy Emmet who asked me out the other day.

I marched over to the girl and pushed her onto the floor.

"Lets get this over with then." I said cracking my knuckles.

I jumped on her pulling, punching, scratching, biting and kicking.

She was screaming out trying to get me off after a few good punches I got off her trying to give her a chance to defend herself, otherwise it would be so boring.

She got up a bit wobbly and shook herself out she jumped at me but I was ready.

I tackled her to the ground and sat on top of her I punched her in the face several times.

She was bleeding from her nose but it wasn't broken, I wouldn't do that to anyone this harmless.

I got up and kicked her when she didn't move I turned and walked from the circle, I had scratches on my arm a few were bleeding and my lip was bleeding slightly.

I had definitely had worse.

Several people tried to talk to me but I pushed them away and kept walking back to my dorm, everyone was around the girl but some were dispersing before the teachers could catch them.

I saw Edwina off to the side staring after me, when I looked at him he just looked at me sadly, and sort of longingly.

I glared at him turning around and walking into the warm foyer.

I didn't appreciate being called a bitch like that and I admit to myself I was a dog about Tanya but I was still right I could see it in his eyes.

I wouldn't talk to him again, once people pissed me off it was over.

I trumped up to my room and unlocked my door, I went into my bathroom and wiped all the blood off my face, I had to change because my clothes were covered in hair and blood.

I turned on some music not long after I needed a smoke I was so fucking stressed at the moment.

I found my pack in my draw and went over to the door I opened it and jumped.

Drew was standing on the other side he smiled and laughed.

"Freaky much?" he said and I smiled.

"Hey Drew what are you doing?" I asked.

"I was coming up to chill with you, I saw your fight before, your amazing bitch." He said holding his hand up for knuckles.

I smacked mine with his and we laughed.

"Thanks, that whore was easy, listen I was just heading outside for a smoke do you want to come."

He looked taken aback when I said I was having a smoke.

"Sure, I don't smoke though."

"Oh that's fine."

We walked down the hall and out into the cold, I led the way to the lake and we sat down on the grass.

"So who was that Ho I fought before anyway." I asked him as I picked a smoke out of the packet.

"Lauren Mallory, she's Tanya's right hand man you were fucking brave to take that bitch on."

"Fuck no she was a push over."

"Well you did beat her ugly face in the ground, you might have to watch though she could tell the teachers."

"I don't give a shit."

Drew laughed, "Are you scared of anything?"

"No."

"Remind me never to cross you."

"Okay." I smiled and took a long drag from my smoke.

"How long have you been smoking?" he asked me.

"I don't know 2 years maybe, I started when I was 13 and I've been doing it off and on since, I'm not addicted or anything it just helps me release stress and chill out."

We were silent for a while.

"So, made any new friends aside from me yet?" he asked.

"Nope, I don't talk to anyone though I did have a weird afternoon with that Edward bloke, I was having some trouble with my horse and he just…appeared and started giving me advice, it was weird 'cause he is really nice and he's with a bitch like Tanya."

I turned to Drew and he was staring open mouthed at me.

"You actually talked to him."

"Yes. Is that a bad thing?"

"No. No. Its fucking good, you were talking to Edward Masen he's like a legend around here."

"Why?"

"Haven't you noticed how good looking he is and how all the chicks just fall at his feet, of course he and Tanya have been going out for a while now around a month? Although rumour has it that Tanya's been screwing a whole heap of the year 10 boys, that wouldn't surprise me since she is the school slut. But seriously girls would kill to have him even look at them."

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, he could have anyone he wanted but he settles for that…girl."

I laughed "Well within 5 minutes of having a real conversation we got in a fight over Tanya and I may or may not have called her a massive bitch and he like flipped out and said I was no better and we were basically equals. That got me mad and I lashed out and said at least I didn't source people out and make them feel bad about themselves when there was nothing to feel bad about. He didn't have a response to that because he knew I was right so he walked off and I haven't spoken to him since."

Drew's eyes were wide but he laughed, "Oh god you really aren't scared of anyone are you?"

"Nope, and what year eleven goes out with a year nine anyway? Isn't that like social suicide?"

He shook his head "Not in are school it isn't."

"Well that's just…weird."

Drew put his hand on my shoulder "I don't think you're a bitch Bells maybe you're a little cold on the outside but I think that's just a protective barrier, to lock yourself away from the world. But once you get past that you can see the real girl underneath…and don't take that the wrong way."

I laughed at the last part but his words touched me "Thanks Drew I don't think you're a bitch either."

He laughed and patted my back.

"It's kind of cold out here and its nearly curfew do you want to go inside?"

"Sure."

We got up, brushed off and walked inside.

When we got to the third floor Drew went off into his room, we hugged goodbye and he told me I could sit by him at breakfast and he would introduce me to some people.

I made it to my room and had to take _another_ shower because I smelled like smoke.

I got into bed and fell asleep listening to my iPod.

**There you go hate it or rate thanks guys :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapt. 4 New Friends and Tickle Fights**

The next morning I went through my morning routine which included going down to see Cappa, this morning I made it out before 8am so I fed him as well and altered his rugs so he had warmer ones on for when he went into the paddock, it was chilly today and I didn't want him to be cold.

I made it breakfast and saw drew walking in with the small black haired girl I had seen in Homeroom the day before.

"Drew!" I called out and he turned around.

"Hey Bella." He said as I walked over to him "This is Angelina, I think you guys have a few classes together."

I smiled softly at the girl and she returned it with her own shy smile.

"Hello, its nice to meet you." She said.

"Yeah you to. Can we go in and eat now I'm fucking starving."

Drew laughed "Alright. Come on Angie."

We walked in and got our food, Drew led the way to a crowded table in the back left corner, there were 7 people on the 10 seater table.

I sat down next to Drew whilst Angelina went and sat by a blonde guy.

"Hey guys." Drew said loudly and everyone looked at him "This is my friend Bella, she's cool. Bella this is Billy, Sam, Ryan, Sabrina, Leah, Jake and Harry."

I smiled and gave them a slight wave "Hey."

The one called Jake looked at me he had black hair and tanned skin, he was probably from the gold coast "Aren't you that girl who beat the shit out of Lauren yesterday?" he asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"She sure is, so you better watch yourself 'cause this ones dangerous." Drew answered for me.

"Thanks Drew your supposed to be helping me _make _new friends not scare them away."

"Oops sorry Bells, everyone ignore me I'm just a douche but Bella here is a real laugh you guys will love her."

They all smiled and went back to eating. Everyone talked about the day ahead and I was filled in on all the gossip, it was actually really fun and I found myself falling into an easy flow with these people who I had only just met.

After breakfast I made my way to my first class, which was a double of Science.

Class passed uneventfully as we made the way out to recess Angie caught up to me.

"Hey Bella, are you sitting with us during break?" she asked me as we trooped down the stairs of the science building.

"Yeah I guess." I said Cappa was fine now so I didn't need to go and see him he would be in the pastures anyway.

"Awesome, we all meet in the common room after we've gotten food to watch TV."

"Okay that sounds good."

We walked to the cafeteria and got some food.

Just as Angie said everyone was in the common room I plopped down in a beanbag in front of one of couches.

They turned it onto some show that I had never seen before; it was pretty funny just as it finished the bell rang, I had English and Italian next so I quickly switched my books, Drew walked with Sabrina as well as Harry and me.

Sabrina was really nice also very attractive, she was tall with big boobs and longs legs, her hair was blonde with pink highlights through it, I wasn't a fan of pink but it looked good on her.

Class was full of book reading and learning as many Italian words as I could.

The teacher was getting frustrated with me because everyone else in the class had been doing this since year 7 whilst at my old school we did french.

In the end he just got me to go onto some learning website and play games that I couldn't understand so I just sat there reading the beginners dictionary for Italian.

It was sunny outside when class ended and the group decided to make use of the picnic tables and sit outside.

I had a riding lesson next which was great so I got changed and got a small snack.

I sat on the grass with my new 'friends' and talked about movies.

Halfway through lunch I said goodbye to the group and set off for the stables, I figured I could help tack up the school ponies or something.

When I got to the barn all the horses had been brought back in I ran into Sam on the way down and asked if she needed any help.

"You wouldn't mind tacking up as many as you could?" she asked and I shook my head "Thanks so much Bella, they've all been groomed so you can just grab their gear and put it on, you'll work it out."

"Okay." I said as we parted ways, she had to go set up the jumping course for my lesson and the other hand was in town picking up feed.

I went to the first horse and tacked him up I got 5 done by the time the bell rang, I had to do my own horse so I left the remaining 4 for Sarah.

I grabbed my tack and walked down the aisle to Cappa, he had his head over the door watching the goings on of the barn.

I gave him a brush and as I was slipping my jump saddle on, a couple of girls walked into the barn they walked over to their horses and just unclipped them and led them down past me to the indoor where we were having the lesson.

A snotty looking girl with bleached blonde hair regarded me as she walked past.

"You actually tack your own horse up?" she asked.

"Yes I'm not afraid of getting my breeches dirty, there's nothing better than stepping in a big fresh warm pile of horse poo whilst I tack up my own horse." I said sweetly and she turned her nose up in disgust.

"Ew gross." She turned to the other girl and said not so quietly.

"Oh my god what a freak." The other girl laughed and I laughed to.

"Oh my god what bitch." I said loudly.

The girl looked at me in shock but kept her mouth shut.

I smirked and finished getting ready.

The class was already warming up when I got down to the ring.

"Bella you're late." Ms Atherton said as I entered the ring a few girls snickered as they trotted past and I glared at them shutting them up.

"Yeah sorry I was helping Sam tack up so she could set the course up."

She looked taken aback "Oh…well thank you, we don't get much help from the students but its much appreciated, drop your stirrups and fall in behind Sally."

I did as she ordered and fell in behind a short girl on a palomino.

I got Cappa working nicely using some of the techniques that Edwina taught me.

Soon enough we were called to the middle whilst the instructor explained some stuff about our exercises for the day, we were working on transitions one at a time we had to do a series of walk to trot-trot to canter and canter to walk, so forth.

A girl named Jamie went first she had a bit of trouble getting the transitions on the markers but got it in the end.

I was 7th and Cappa was already listening to me, the only one we fluffed up was the halt to trot, which was like the easiest one.

Miss Atherton praised me saying that I had great poise in the saddle and Cappa and I made a strong team.

When we finished that we moved onto the jumps.

There was a grid set up that would help with timing or something.

It was a single cross bar with 3 strides to an oxer, 2 strides brought you to an upright bounce and then 1 more stride to a spread.

In the same order as before most people seemed to be having difficulty with getting the right speed to take the jumps, I had done a clinic once that had a similar exercise so I was somewhat prepared.

After Derek a guy who was riding a bright bay mare of his own had gone through it was announced that it was my turn to face the grid.

I put Cappa into a canter and did a wide circle, we hadn't jumped anything other than a small straight bar in about a year so it would be interesting to see how this panned out.

Cappa pricked his ears at the crossbar and leapt over it in glee completely over jumping the jump.

I told him to cut it out and brought him up together like a ball I got my 3 strides to the oxer, which we took, in style, Cappa got the perfect spot for the bounce and we had zilch trouble over the spread.

Everyone clapped as we jumped out and the instructor praised me.

"You might have to move into the seniors class Isabella as your taking this all in your stride and that was one of the more difficult things we have done."

"Wow really, I think that was a bit scrappy, we haven't jumped in over a year so we are a bit out of practice."

"Well if you think that was scrappy I would like to revaluate you on Sunday, I think you need a challenge and you'd be wasting your time messing around in this class."

"Whatever you think best Miss, Cappa is very well educated and in spite of sounding conceited we both have a lot of potential, I would like to have the opportunity to expand into something stronger."

"Certainly Isabella, I will see how things pan out on Saturday."

With that she walked off to complete the class.

We went through the grid 3 more times, every time Cappa flew through.

Class ended and I untacked Cappa before helping Sarah and Liam with the school horses.

God all these rich bitches cant even tack or untack their own horses how pathetic.

I rugged up and fed the horses for the hands, it was 5pm so I still had a while to go before dinner though I missed study hall, I would have an exception though I'm sure.

I made it back to my room and saw a note on my door telling me to go to the housemother's office.

_Shit on a stick_.

I went downstairs on knocked on Mrs Heatherton's door.

"Come in." I heard her say so I twisted the handle and entered her office.

She looked up at me gravely.

"Isabella…Sit down please."

I did as I was told already knowing that I was in the shit.

"I want to discuss why you were not present in study hall today." She said sliding her glasses off her face and folding her hands elegantly on the desk in front of her.

"Uh about that, um well I had Equestrian today 5 and 6 so I decided to help Sarah and Liam put the horses away because everyone just ran off and they needed the extra help."

She pursed her lips "That's not a very good excuse Isabella, that's why we have stable hands, to do the work while our students receive their education."

"Yeah but I don't see why people cant tack and untack their own horses…Sarah and Liam are really busy and the class is an elective I thought that students had to be prepared to pitch in extra hours for their chosen subjects. I think that it should be a part of the curriculum for kids to tack up their horses otherwise they shouldn't be allowed to do the class, there's more to riding than looking good in the ring its pointless having a rider who can compete at high levels successfully but cant for the life of them tack up their own horse."

Mrs Heatherton nodded her head "I agree with you Isabella, maybe you should take this up with the principal or Miss Atherton the riding director."

I nodded "I think I will Miss."

She sighed, "Well Isabella I cant let the fact that you skipped study hall, good reason or not, just fly past me you need to be punished."

I bowed my head "I understand."

"Well I think that we can just go with helping the dining staff clean up after dinner tonight, although I am letting you off easy this time, next time which I hope there wont be a next time the punishment will be a lot more serious."

I beamed "Thanks so much miss I swear I wont let Study hall slip my mind again."

"Good, you may leave now."

I stood up and left her office to be faced with none other than Tanya Denali.

"Ooh finally get caught for being a bully did you swan?" she asked me in that horrid nasal voice.

"Nope, because the only bully around here is you, so if you'd excuse me I have better things to do than look at trash."

She gasped in fury but knew better than to pick a fight with me, I would come out on top.

I went to my dorm and changed into some comfy clothes, dinner was in 15 minutes so I had a few minutes to start catching up on my homework.

When 6pm rolled around I headed down to the dining hall and picked up some chicken parmi with chips and salad.

I sat down at the table with the gang who all greeted me warmly.

"Hey Bella." Jake who I was sitting next to said.

"Hey Jake."

"How was your day today?"

"Uh it was alright but after dinner I have to help the dining staff clean up because I didn't go to study hall today."

The whole table stopped and stared at.

"Why?" harry asked.

I laughed, "Relax guys no need to all stop and stare at me like that its nothing major."

Everyone thankfully went back to eating and stopped staring at me.

"Well I'm sort of friends with one of the stable hands and she was running out of time to tack the horses up and because everyone at this school is to good to get their own horse ready I had to help her. I completely forgot about study hall and offered to un tack the horses, I finished around five and then had to go to Mrs Heatherton's office, she flipped her shit at me but then I argued about having to do everyone else's dirty work, she told me to take it up with the principal so tomorrow morning I'm going to go and set up an appointment."

"Wow that's really good Bella its about time all these snobs start doing something themselves…I think the principal will go for it." Leah told me, I hadn't really talked to her much but she seemed really nice.

"Thanks Leah I hope that he goes for it as well."

We started talking about other stuff until dinner ended.

They all left me with their farewells and I told them I would meet them for breakfast tomorrow morning, I wasn't really bothered by hanging out tonight I would be to tired after this dumb clean up thing.

The lady set me to work with a disapproving frown on her face, she ordered me to do the dishes first then I had to put all the chairs up and mop the floor then I had to put the chairs back down again and wipe the tables after I had finished that it was 9.30 and I still had to put the table cloths back on.

It was 10pm when the head kitchen maid dismissed me; I dragged my feet up the stairs and to my room.

As I was unlocking my door there was a commotion from behind me and I looked to see the one and only Tanya Denali with her boyfriend Edwina.

They were yelling at each other in her room about something…I had known idea what.

I opened my door and slammed it shut, I could still hear them screaming at each other.

I cranked my music up onto the new kings of Leon album trying to drown out their yelling, I took a quick shower and got into my PJs.

When I turned my music off they were **still** yelling at each other.

I growled under my breath and grabbed a hoody, I stormed out my room and wrenched the door open to reveal Edwina trying to fight Denali off of him, I kind of felt sorry for him…I mean I don't know how anyone could put up with that bitch…her horrid nasal voice reminded me of nails being dragged down a chalk board, even thinking of that made me shiver.

"WOULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP?" I yelled and they stopped and stared at me.

"Excuse me what did you say?" she asked me.

"I said Shut up…I don't know what pathetic thing you two are fighting about, nor do I care, but people are trying to sleep and your making enough noise to keep the whole flipping building awake. So just knock it off and quiet the heck down." I said…without swearing!

"Fuck off bitch…I'm not doing anything that you tell me to."

"Oh my god your pathetic just shut up…your horrible nasal voice is giving me a headache."

"Watch who you insult ho…you would be able to beat me up as good as you did that weak excuse Lauren."

"Ooh I'm so scared…is that how you speak about all your friends?"

"No I speak that way about anyone."

"Wow I'd hate to be so pathetic."

She screeched and lunged for me pushing me to the floor.

"I said watch who you insult Skank." She screamed.

She started to scratch at my face…her fake nails digging into my skin.

She had me pinned on the floor and I couldn't get her off.

Just as I was about to flip her off me, her weight was gone…Edward had pulled her off me and dragged her across the room.

She fought against his attempts but I could see her secret smile at being held back by him…pathetic.

I turned and walked out the room hearing her laughing from behind me.

I went into my room and slammed the door behind me putting my music on again.

I went into the bathroom to see 3 big long nail tracks down my skin, it looked pretty nasty with all this blood pouring down my face, but it was only superficial and wouldn't need stitches.

I grabbed a face towel and wet it with some warm water holding it against my skin to stop the blood.

It got soaked through and as I was washing it out there was a knock on the door.

I dropped the towel and turned the water off, I wandered over to the door wondering who it was.

When I opened the door I was met with someone who I did not expect at all.

I slammed the door shut but before it could close the person shoved their foot in between the door jamb and the closing door stopping it from shutting.

Edward was standing on the other side of my door in a pair of tracksuit pants and a dark grey long-sleeved cotton shirt.

He opened the door against my reluctant hands trying to push it closed.

His eyes widened when he saw the blood dripping down my face.

"Holy shit Isabella…are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said coldly and he flinched. "Thanks for asking is there anything else you wanted?"

"Um…can I come in I want to talk to you." He said.

"Why?" I asked him simply.

He looked slightly taken aback by my frankness.

"Look I just want to talk but I would like it if it was inside your room, its cold out here."

I sighed and opened the door wider; he stepped in and looked around curiously. I was starting to wonder if for some reason he just wanted to see inside my room.

"You have a single." He stated the obvious.

"No shit Sherlock." I said as I walked past him into the bathroom to get my face towel.

"Those are some nasty cuts you got there."

"No thanks to your girlfriend." I replied without looking at him as I pressed the towel against my cuts.

"She's not my girlfriend anymore." He growled lowly.

I glanced up meeting his eyes in the mirror.

"Wow congratulations…what does it feel like?" I asked returning my attention back on my face.

He narrowed his eyes at me and opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

"Look I didn't come here to talk about Tanya or hear you insulting her…you don't like her I get it and I can see why now. She's a manipulative bitch who feeds on vulnerable people and I have no idea what was going through my mind when I agreed to go out with her. That's sort of why I came here I wanted to apologise for what I said to you the other day. It wasn't nice comparing you to her because it is quite obvious that you are nothing alike. I don't think that you are a bitch your just…different an individual and I like that its really…refreshing to talk to someone who isn't trying to be like everyone else. And well my point is I am really sorry for what I said and I'd really like to maybe like be friends or something…?" he trailed off and I turned and looked at him.

He was looking at the ground wringing his hands in front of him he looked really nervous and kind of vulnerable.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly he glanced up at me his striking green eyes looking deep into mine.

He had really nice eyes, not that I would ever admit that to him.

"Look Edward the thing is you pissed me off and when someone pisses me off that's it, its really very rare that I'll talk to them again I have been hurt enough in my life and I only stay close to the people I know that I can trust 100%. But I really appreciate that you have actually come and apologised to me it really means something. And I actually never say this to anyone because as you can kind of guess I don't do feelings very well. But I did like talking to you the other day and maybe we could give it another shot at being friends or something but if you stuff up again then that's it."

A huge kind of cute half smile thing spread across his face and he stepped forward like he was going to hug me.

He opened his arms about to embrace me but I darted away.

"Yeah no hugging we aren't that close yet." I said but he ran for me anyway.

"Nah I think I'm going to _make_ you hug Me." he jumped for me and I squealed running into my bedroom.

"Get away from me." I said sternly but he ignored me.

I looked around for an exit there was none so I headed for the bed; he intercepted me and wrapped his long arms around my small frame.

I screamed and thrashed around trying to get away from me but he threw me down on my bed covering me with his body…he weighed a flipping tonne.

I wriggled trying to get away from him but he stopped me and started tickling my sides.

The one thing everyone knew about me is **I. HATED. BEING. TICKLED!**

"St.. St.. Stop…" I screamed trying to get away from him but he wasn't having that.

"Not until you let me hug you." He said.

His tickling intensified but I was still contemplating.

"So…?" he trailed off.

"FINE!" I yelled and he stopped.

I sighed relaxing into the bed, I was lying on my back and he was on his side leaning over me.

I sat up and glared down at him.

"I think that you just seriously jeopardised our chance of being friends." I said seriously and his face fell.


End file.
